Jonathan J. O'Neill
Jonathan J. O'Neill, ook bekend als John, en meestal Jack genoemd, was een Luitenant Generaal in de luchtmacht van de Verenigde Staten. Hij heeft acht jaar in het Stargate programma gediend, waarna hij overgeplaatst werd naar het Pentagon als hoofd van de afdeling Homeworld Command. Hij was de eerste aanvoerder van SG-1 en werd later de bewindvoerder van Stargate Command. Biografie Jack O'Neill werd geboren op 20 oktober 1952 in Chicago, Illinois, maar verhuisde al op jonge leeftijd naar Minnesota. Zijn schoonvader beschreef hem als een Ier, wat bevestigd dat hij van Ierse afkomst is. Volgens zijn kloon heeft hij nooit echt genoten van zijn schooltijd.Stargate SG-1 - Cold Lazarus, The Fifth Man, Fragile Balance Ondanks het feit dat hij nooit optimaal gebruik heeft gemaakt van zijn schooltijd en mensen vaak opmerkingen over zijn intellect maken heeft hij een prijs voor Academische Excellentie gekregen toen hij afstudeerde van de luchtmacht academie als Tweede Luitenant. Stargate SG-1, Zero Hour Zijn professionele leven was erg avontuurlijk. Hij voegde zich bij de luchtmacht van de Verenigde Staten tijdens de Vietnam oorlog. In 1980 had hij een parachute-ongeluk bij de grens tussen Iran en Irak, waar hij een schedelbreuk opliep. In 1982 liep een geheime missie in Oost-Duitsland in de soep, waarbij Kolonel John Michaels gedood werd. Tijdens de Golfoorlog werd hij achtergelaten tijdens een missie door Kolonel Frank Cromwell, waarna hij vier maanden in een Irakese gevangenis doorbracht. Stargate SG-1 - Solitudes, The Gamekeeper, A Matter of Time, Fragile Balance In zijn persoonlijke geschiedenis zijn veel problemen. Op een gegeven moment is hij getrouwd met Sara O'Neill en hadden zij samen een zoon, Charlie O'Neill. Kort voor O'Neill's eerste reis met de Stargate was Charlie gedood terwijl hij speelde met Jack's pistool. In de nasleep van deze gebeurtenis zijn Jack en Sara gescheiden. Stargate SG-1, Cold Lazarus 1995 Tijdens de eerste missie naar Abydos nam O'Neill een nucleaire kernkop mee, in de veronderstelling dat de missie in een zelfmoord zou eindigen. Hij had hier geen probleem mee omdat zijn zoon Charlie kort daarvoor was omgekomen door zijn nalatigheid. Ra, the Supreme System Lord van de Goa'uld, ontdekte dit en besloot om de bom naar de Aarde te sturen nadat hij het had voorzien van een Naquadah kern, waardoor de verwoestende kracht verhonderdvoudigd werd. Terwijl O'Neill op Abydos verbleef ontmoette hij Skaara, die hem aan Charlie deed denken, maar hij activeerde desalniettemin de bom. Terwijl Daniel Jackson probeerde het leven van Sha're, een vrouw op wie hij verliefd was geworden, te redden, vocht O'Neill met Ra's First Prime, die hij uiteindelijk uitschakelde met behulp van de transportatie ringen. Ra had de bom echter zo ingesteld dat hij niet uitgeschakeld kon worden. Toen Ra ontdekte dat de Abydoniërs in opstand waren gekomen nam hij zijn moederschip en verliet de planeet. O'Neill, wetende dat hij de bom niet kon uitschakelen, stuurde de bom naar het schip, waarmee hij Ra vermoordde. Hiermee begon hij echter ook de oorlog met de Goa'uld.Stargate (film) 1997 Na de missie naar Abydos nam O'Neill ontslag van de luchtmacht. Twee jaar later, in 1997, verzocht Majoor-Generaal George S. Hammond hem om terug te keren naar Stargate Command om de gebeurtenissen op Abydos toe te lichten nadat Apophis en zijn Jaffa de Stargate hadden gebruikt om op aarde te komen en Carol Weterings hadden ontvoerd. Toen Hammond opdracht gaf een nucleaire kernkop naar Abydos te sturen bekende O'Neill dat ze niet de hele populatie hadden vermoord, maar alleen Ra en zijn schip, die op dat moment in een baan om de planeet zat. Hij verzocht Hammond een team naar de planeet te sturen, maar zijn verzoek werd afgewezen en O'Neill eindigde in de Stargate Command gevangenis. Daar werd hij herenigd met zijn oude teamgenoten Majoor Charles Kawalsky en Majoor Louis Ferretti. Enige tijd later kwam Hammond naar de cel om met O'Neill over de missie naar Abydos te praten. Om contact te leggen met Dr. Daniel Jackson, die op Abydos was achtergebleven, stuurde O'Neill een doos met tissues door de Stargate naar Abydos. Een poosje later werd het terug gestuurd met de tekst "Bedankt. Stuur meer". Hammond gaf O'Neill, Kawalsky en Ferretti toestemming om terug te keren naar Abydos, samen met de wetenschapper Kapitein Samantha Carter. Eenmaal op Abydos aangekomen vondt O'Neill Daniel Jackson al snel terug, maar een nieuwe aanval van Apophis verwondde Ferretti, en Skaara en Sha're werden gevangen genomen. Het team keerde terug naar Aarde met het Stargate adres van Apophis' thuiswereld. Met toestemming van Hammond werd O'Neill de leider van SG-1, een team dat hij vormde samen met Carter en Jackson. Ze werden naar Chulak gestuurd, de thuiswereld van Apophis, samen met SG-2 onder het bevel van Kawalsky. SG-1 werd gevangen genomen door Apophis en bijna geëxecuteerd, totdat O'Neill Apophis' First Prime, Teal'c, ervan overtuigde zich bij hen te voegen. O'Neill schoot een gat in de muur van de cel met een staf wapen, waardoor hij en zijn team, samen met de andere gevangenen, konden ontsnappen naar Aarde. Stargate SG-1, Children of the Gods 1998 Toen Senator Robert Kinsey aanraadde het Stargate programma te stoppen gingen O'Neill en SG-1 zonder toestemming door de Stargate. Ze reisden naar de coördinaten die ze gevonden hadden op een vorige missie. Toen ze daar aankwamen ontdekten ze dat ze op een van de twee Ha'taks zaten die op weg waren naar Aarde. Het schip werd geleid door Klorel, de zoon van Apophis, die Skaara als zijn gastheer had. O'Neill werd gedwongen Skaara neer te schieten om te voorkomen dat hij Daniel Jackson zou vermoorden, maar Klorel werd herboren door middel van een sarcofaag. SG-1 slaagde erin de Ha'tak te saboteren, en de tweede Ha'tak te vernietigen met de explosie van de eerste. Ze werden op aarde ontvangen als helden en het Stargate programma kreeg toestemming om actief te blijven. Stargate SG-1, Politics, Within the Serpent's Grasp, The Serpent's Lair 1999 Tijdens het ontdekken van P3R-272, kreeg O'Neill de Ancient's opslagplaats van kennis in zijn brein geïmplanteerd. Menselijke fysiologie was echter nog niet genoeg geëvolueerd om al die informatie aan te kunnen, waardoor hij Ancient begon te spreken en begon te sterven. Zijn onderbewustzijn was in staat een nieuw adres op de Stargate map te schrijven en een generator te bouwen waarmee hij naar Othala kon reizen, de Asgard thuiswereld. Daar verwijderden de Asgardianen de kennis uit zijn brein, en vertelden hem over de Alliantie van Vier Grote Rassen. Daarmee begon ook de lange interesse van de Asgardianen in O'Neill. Stargate SG-1, The Fifth Race Toen O'Neill, Kapitein Samantha Carter en dokter Daniel Jackson gevangen werden genomen door Hathor vertelde zij hen dat de anderen overleden waren en dat er 78 jaar voorbij waren gegaan. O'Neill was de eerste die de leugen doorzag, en hij vond Carter en Jackson. Hathor implanteerde een Goa'uld symbiote in O'Neill, maar Raully was in staat hem te bevriezen door middel van cryogene technologie, en Carter wekte hem later. Toen Hathor probeerde Carter te vermoorden greep O'Neill haar van achter en gooide haar in het vloeibare stikstof, wat haar dood werd. Dit maakte dat de System Lords zich gingen voorbereiden op een aanval op Aarde, maar Thor was in staat om Aarde op te nemen in het Verdrag van Beschermde Planeten. Stargate SG-1, Out of Mind, Into the Fire, Fair Game 2000 Terwijl ze in Edora verbleven werd de Stargate begraven door een regen van meteoren, en O'Neill kwam vast te zitten op de planeet voor drie maanden. In die tijd ontwikkelde O'Neill romantische gevoelens voor een vrouw, Laira, maar Samantha Carter was in staat om een deeltjesversneller te bouwen. Daarmee konden ze de planeet weer bereiken, en O'Neill keerde terug naar Aarde nadat hij Laira had beloofd terug te keren. Dit heeft hij echter nooit gedaan. Stargate SG-1, A Hundred Days Kort daarna werd Stargate Command benaderd door de Asgardianen en de Tollans die bewijs hadden dat Aarde technologie van hen had gestolen, evenals van de Nox en Tok'ra. Ze slaagden erin hen ervan te overtuigen dat zij niet verantwoordelijk waren, maar de Asgardianen stonden erop dat O'Neill de daders zou vinden. Met dat doel "stal" O'Neill een Tollan wapenscanner, en nam vervolgens ontslag van de luchtmacht. Hij werd toen benaderd door Kolonel Harold Maybourne, die hem een kans offerde om alien technologie illegaal te verkrijgen. O'Neill deed alsof hij het aanbod accepteerde, maar lichtte eigenlijk de Asgardianen in, die de technologie terugnamen. De criminelen namen niet het risico door de Asgardianen meegenomen te worden en volgden O'Neill door de Stargate, waarna zij gearresteerd werden. Hammond en O'Neill onthulden toen het plan aan de rest van SG-1, die ietwat beledigd waren dat zij niet mee mochten doen met het plan. Stargate SG-1, Shades of Grey Toen de Replicatoren de Biliskner over hadden genomen was Thor genoodzaakt O'Neill naar bovent te stralen om hem te waarschuwen en zijn hulp te vragen met het vernietigen van het schip. O'Neill vroeg om een grote hoeveelheid wapens en explosieven, en Majoor Carter en Teal'c kwamen ook aan boord. Toen Thor onthulde dat het schip niet makkelijk vernietigd kon worden kwam Carter op het idee het schip te vernietigen met een gecontroleerde koers naar Aarde. SG-1 straalde de Stargate naar het schip en was in staat om met Thor te ontsnappen voordat het schip neerstortte. Stargate SG-1, Nemesis, Small Victories Na herhaaldelijk verzoek van de Tok'ra Anise gebruikten O'Neill, Carter en Jackson de Atanik armbanden om hun effectiviteit te testen. Deze armbanden verbeterden hun natuurlijke vaardigheden, maar hadden ook invloed op hun beoordelingsvermogen. Ze namen een illegale tocht door de Stargate om een moederschip van Apophis te vernietigen, maar halverwege de missie lieten de armbanden los. Teal'c was in staat hen te redden. Niet lang daarna was er een vermoeden dat O'Neill en Carter Za'tarcs waren geworden. Ze werden pas vrijgesteld van het stigma toen zij hun gevoelens voor elkaar hadden opgebiecht. Stargate SG-1, Upgrades, Divide and Conquer Toen hij en Teal'c vast kwamen te zitten door het effect van een tijdlus machine begon O'Neill manieren te vinden om zichzelf te vermaken. Wetende dat zijn acties geen gevolgen zouden hebben besteedde hij zijn tijd met golfen door de Stargate, pottenbakken, fietsen in de basis en leren jongleren. In een van de lussen nam hij ontslag om een kans te hebben Samantha Carter te zoenen. Nadat ze tijdlus hadden verholpen vroeg Daniel Jackson of O'Neill iets geks had gedaan. O'Neill keek alleen even naar Carter voor hij verder ging met zijn ontbijt. Stargate SG-1, Window of Opportunity 2001 Toen de NID George Hammond chanteerde om hem te laten aftreden werkte O'Neill tijdelijk met Harold Maybourne om informatie te vinden die Hammond in staat zou stellen terug te keren. Het spoor leidde hen naar Senator Robert Kinsley, en zijn hechte banden met criminele NID leden werden onthuld. Stargate SG-1, Chain Reaction Met behulp van robot klonen gemaakt door Harlan was SG-1 in staat de System Lord Cronus te vermoorden en zijn Ha'tak voor henzelf te nemen. Ze waren van plan het te gebruiken om een valstrik voor Apophis te zetten, en draaiden met de Stargate het adres van P3W-451, waarnaa een zwart gat een deel van het waterstof van de zon van Vorash absorbeerde. Een Al'kesh arriveerde om Tanith op te halen, en Teal'c nam de Death Glider waar hij en O'Neill in zaten om het schip te vernietigen. Ze slaagden erin de Al'kesh neer te halen, maar stortten zelf ook neer. Teal'c werd vervolgens vermoord in een hinderlaag, en O'Neill kon maar net ontsnappen. De sprong naar hyperspace werd beïnvloed door de supernova, waardoor zij en het moederschip van Apophis vier miljoen lichtjaren uit koers raakten, in een sterrenstelsel vol met Replicatoren terecht kwamen. Apophis nam de controle over Cronus' Ha'tak, en slaagde erin om Teal'c herboren te laten worden en te laten geloven dat hij weer de First Prime van Apophis was. SG-1 en Jacob Carter vernietigden de Ha'tak door het neer te laten storten op Delmak, waarmee Apophis en de Replicatoren vernietigd werden. Teal'c was echter nog steeds loyaal, een probleem dat alleen opgelost kon worden met de hulp van Bra'tac. Stargate SG-1, Double Jeopardy, Exodus, Enemies, Threshold 2002 Nadat Daniel Jackson overleden was en opgestegen was om Kelowna te redden keerde O'Neill in zichzelf. Dit leidde tot wrok van Samantha Carter. O'Neill mocht Jonas Quinn niet en probeerde te verhinderen dat hij lid zou worden van SG-1. Toen Anubis Thor gevangen nam kwam SG-1 om hem te redden. Ze slaagden daarin, maar Thor raakte in coma door het onderzoek dat Anubis in zijn hoofd had gedaan. Anubis probeerde toen de Stargate op te blazen, maar Jonas gaf Carter het idee om de Stargate de ruimte in te sturen met een X-302. O'Neill voerde deze missie uit om Carter te beschermen, en gaf Jonas Quinn later een plaats in het team. Toen het schip van Anubis boven Aarde verscheen leidde O'Neill het team dat het ging onderzoeken. Ze ontdekten dat het bewustzijn van Thor nog in het computer geheugen zat, en verwijderden het. Daarmee redden zij Thor, maar het schip blies zichzelf op. Stargate SG-1, Meridian, Revelations, Redemption, Deel 1, Redemption, Deel 2, Descent Toen onderzoekers in Antarctica een Ancient in het ijs vonden gingen SG-1 en Dr. Janet Fraiser erheen om haar te onderzoeken. Ayiana, de bevroren Ancient, droeg een ziekte bij zich waarmee iedereen geïnfecteerd raakte. Ayiana was in staat iedereen te genezen, behalve O'Neill, en ze overleed kort daarna. O'Neill werd geïmplanteerd met een Tok'ra symbiote, Kanan, maar alleen omdat Carter hem er bijna om smeekte. Na het samenvoegen had Kanan de wens om Shallan te redden, de lo'taur van Ba'al, maar de missie liep fout en Kanan verliet O'Neill's lichaam. O'Neill werd gemarteld voor informatie. Tijdens een rustpauze kwam Daniel Jackson bij hem, en hij offerde hem een kans om op te stijgen, maar O'Neill weigerde. Pas nadat Yu de basis aanviel konden O'Neill en Shallan ontsnappen. Na deze gebeurtenissen had O'Neill een nog groter wantrouwens jegens de Tok'ra, en een langdurige vete tegen Ba'al. Stargate SG-1, Frozen, Abyss 2003 Wanneer men geloofde dat Kinsey vermoord was werd O'Neill beschuldigd van de misdaad, maar zijn naam werd gezuiverd met de hulp van Malcolm Barrett en SG-1. Stargate SG-1, Smoke and Mirrors Toen Harold Maybourne naar zijn huis kwam met het adres van een planeet met een Ancient wapen, werden de twee mannen naar de planeet's maan gestuurd, waar Maybourne een Furling utopia probeerde te vinden. Daar werd Maybourne beïnvloed door een hallucigene plant die de inwoners gek maakte en hen elkaar liet vermoorden. Maybourne overkwam het effect uiteindelijk, en O'Neill stond toe dat hij op een andere planeet met pensioen ging. Stargate SG-1, Paradise Lost Daniel Jackson kwam later bij Jack en vroeg SG-1's hulp toen Anubis Abydos bedreigde. SG-1 was in staat het Oog van Ra te vinden, en leerde van het bestaan van een verloren stad van de Ancients. Ze werden echter gedwongen het Oog aan Anubis te geven om te voorkomen dat hij Abydos zou vernietigen. Anubis hield zich echter niet aan zijn woord en verwoestte de planeet alsnog, waarna hij de dominante System Lord werd. Terwijl SG-1 rondkeek op Vis Uban vonden ze een menselijke Daniel Jackson, niet langer opgestegen, wie ze overtuigden terug te keren naar Aarde. Jonas Quinn kwam met een plan om Anubis' moederschip te vernietigen, en O'Neill en Carter vlogen een X-302 door het schild en vernietigden de kristallen door een raket op de energiekern af te vuren. Anubis nam toen zijn moederschip naar Langara, waar hij hoopte Naquadria te gebruiken om zijn superwapen sterker te maken. O'Neill en zijn team probeerden tijd te rekken zodat de andere System Lords het schip konden vernietigen. Het plan werkte, en Jonas keerde terug naar Langara als een held, waardoor Daniel Jackson weer lid kon worden van SG-1. Stargate SG-1, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming Een korte tijd later werd O'Neill ontvoerd door een Asgardiaanse wetenschapper genaamd Loki. Loki geloofde dat O'Neill de sleutel was tot het oplossen van hun kloonprobleem. O'Neill was echter niet de oplossing, en Thor had een markering in zijn DNA gemaakt, waardoor het niet gemanipuleerd kon worden. O'Neill werd vervangen door een kloon die niet volwassen kon worden, en SG-1 was in staat Loki gevangen te nemen. Nadat de kloon's DNA gerepareerd was nam een boze Thor Loki in gevangenschap. Stargate SG-1, Fragile Balance Toen Anubis de nieuwe Kull Krijgers gemaakt had leidde O'Neill een team om er een te vangen voor ondervraging. Na gehoord te hebben dat Daniel Jackson en Bill Lee ontvoerd waren tijdens het zoeken van een Ancient machine in Honduras kwam O'Neill terug om hen te redden. Stargate SG-1, Evolution, Deel 1, Evolution, Deel 2 2004 Na het vinden van een nieuwe opslagplaats van Ancient kennis downloade O'Neill de wijsheid nogmaals in zijn hersenen, hopend op die manier de Verloren Stad van de Ancients te vinden. Na hun terugkeer naar Aarde kwamen zij er echter achter dat de nieuw verkozen President, Henry Hayes, George Hammond van zijn positie verheven had en hem had vervangen door Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Terwijl O'Neill's situatie achteruit ging overtuigde SG-1 Weir ervan hen een Tel'tak naar Proclarush te laten nemen. Toen ze op de buitenpost op de planeet aankwamen activeerde O'Neill een Ancient sterrenmap, met daarop een afbeelding van de aarde met de tekst "Terra Atlantus". De Verloren Stad was Atlantis, en het bevond zich op Aarde. Hij nam ook een Zero Point Module mee die de buitenpost van energie voorzag. Ze reisden terug naar Antarctica, waarbij ze de vloot passeerden waarmee Anubis de Aarde probeerde te veroveren. Tijdens het Gevecht om Antarctica gebruikte O'Neill de bedieningsstoel in de Antarctische buitenpost om duizenden drone wapens te activeren, waarmee Anubis' vloot vernietigd werd. SG-1 was echter genoodzaakt O'Neill in een slaapcapsule te plaatsen om te voorkomen dat hij zou sterven aan de Ancient kennis. Stargate SG-1, Lost City, Deel 1, Lost City, Deel 2 Voordat hij de kennis uit O'Neill's hoofd verwijderde maakte Thor een connectie tussen O'Neill's brein en de computer van zijn schip, de Daniel Jackson. Hij vroeg hem toen om een anti-replicator wapen te maken, en O'Neill creëerde een stoorzender waarmee de verbinding tussen de Replicator blokken verbroken werd. Dit stelde hen in staat Orilla en Majoor Carter te redden. Toen zij terugkeerden naar Aarde werd O'Neill gepromoveerd tot Brigadier Generaal en bevelvoerder van het Stargate programma. Zijn eerste daad was het promoveren van Majoor Carter naar de rank van Luitenant Kolonel, en haar de leider van SG-1 maken. Stargate SG-1, New Order, Deel 1, New Order, Deel 2 Toen hij naar de Antarctische buitenpost reisde kwam O'Neill bijna om toen Dr. Carson Beckett per ongeluk een drone wapen activeerde. Hij werd echter gered door de vliegkunsten van John Sheppard. Op de buitenpost overtuigden Daniel Jackson, Elizabeth Weir en Rodney McKay O'Neill ervan de expeditie naar Atlantis in het Pegasus sterrenstelsel goed te keuren. Ondanks Weir's aandringen dat Sheppard mee moest naar Atlantis omdat hij het Ancient Technologie Activerings gen had was O'Neill niet direct overtuigd. Hij wees Weir op Sheppard's verleden, waarna Weir de vergelijking met O'Neill's verleden trok. O'Neill probeerde Sheppard toen te overtuigen om mee te gaan naar Atlantis, maar verbood Daniel Jackson om de reis te maken. Hij wenste de Atlantis expeditie een goede reis door een fles champagne door de Stargate te sturen.Stargate Atlantis, Rising 2005 Toen SG-1 naar de planeet van Harold Maybourne werd gestuurd om hem te waarschuwen over de aankomst van Ares ontdekten zijn een Ancient schip dat gemaakt was om door de tijd te reizen. Omdat O'Neill de enige was die het schip kon vliegen ging hij door de Stargate om het te activeren. Hij was in staat om Ares' Ha'tak te vernietigen, waarbij Ares overleed en de mensen van de planeet gered werden. De hele ervaring was nogal nostalgisch voor O'Neill, die opmerkte dat hij het gemist had om door de Stargate te reizen. Stargate SG-1, It's Good to Be King Toen de Replicatoren hun invasie van de Melkweg begonnen coördineerde O'Neill met de rebellerende Jaffa, de Tok'ra en de Asgardianen om een verdediging voor het sterrenstelsel op touw te zetten. Hij weigerde echter om Ba'al te helpen, waardoor de Jaffa een kans hadden om Dakara te veroveren. Toen de Replicatoren de iris voorbij waren leidde O'Neill de verdediging van Mount Cheyenne, hopende Hammond genoeg tijd te geven de berg op te blazen. Luitenant Kolonel Carter en haar vader waren echter in staat het Dakara superwapen te gebruiken om alle Replicatoren te vernietigen, waardoor ook de Jaffa opstand een succes was en de heerschappij van de Goa'uld beëindigd werd. Stargate SG-1, Reckoning, Deel 1, Reckoning, Deel 2, Threads Toen Daniel Jackson ontdekte dat Ra in bezit was geweest van een Zero Point Module gebruikten ze de Tijdspringer om terug te reizen naar 3.000 jaar voor Christus om het te stelen. Het schip werd echter ontdekt de Ra's Jaffa. SG-1 liet een bericht achter om de toekomst te waarschuwen, en probeerde een opstand te veroorzaken. O'Neill, Carter en Teal'c werden geëxecuteerd en Ra nam de Stargate mee toen hij de Aarde verliet. Een alternatieve O'Neill, Carter en Teal'c vonden Daniel, verzekerden zich ervan dat de Stargate begraven werd en herstelden de tijdlijn. Stargate SG-1, Moebius, Deel 1, Moebius, Deel 2 Na de ineenstorting van het Goa'uld imperium viel SG-1 uit elkaar. O'Neill werd gepromoveerd tot Majoor Generaal en werd de leider van Homeworld Security in het Pentagon. Majoor Generaal Henry Landry werd de nieuwe leider van Stargate Command. Luitenant Kolonel Cameron Mitchell was in staat om SG-1 te herenigen. Nadat Daniel Jackson de Ori duidelijk had gemaakt dat er nog mensen in de Melkweg leefden gaf hij tegenover O'Neill toe dat hij bang was, maar O'Neill herinnerde hem eraan dat ze serieuze dreigingen hadden weerstaan. Stargate SG-1, Avalon, Deel 1, Avalon, Deel 2 2006 Generaal O'Neill vroeg SG-1 om Martin Lloyd te helpen met het maken van zijn film Wormhole X-Treme!, om eventueel het Stargate programma's bestaan te kunnen ontkennen. O'Neill vergezelde SG-1 ook op Mitchell's 200e tocht door de Stargate omdat hij het verlangen had het op z'n minst nog één keer te doen. Stargate SG-1, 200 Tijdens het testen van de McKay/Carter Intergalactische Poortbrug, die Carter en Mckay ontwikkeld hadden om reistijd tussen Aarde en Pegasus te verkorten, kwam de Daedalus levende Ancients tegen die Atlantis terugeisten. O'Neill en Richard Woolsey werden als liaisons gestuurd toen de Ancients gevraagd hadden Atlantis te ontruimen. De Asurans lanceerden echter een aanval op Atlantis, waarmee zij de Ancients verrasten. Ondanks het feit dat O'Neill Majoor Generaal Henry Landry opgedragen had de Daedalus Atlantis te laten vernietigen als de Ancients de controle kwijtraakten namen John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Carson Beckett en Rodney McKay een Puddle Jumper om te proberen Atlantis, O'Neill en Woolsey te redden. O'Neill moest in de tussentijd handmatig water uit een ondergelopen haven laten lopen om hen te redden, waardoor hij en Woolsey gevangen werden genomen. The Replicatoren lazen zijn gedachten, maar O'Neill slaagde erin hen te misleiden. Toen McKay hen het nepplan vertelde kon O'Neill de waarheid raden door al zijn ervaring met Carter, maar hij liet dit niet merken en hield het geheim voor de Replicatoren. Uiteindelijk waren Sheppard, Weir, McKay, Beckket, Teyla Emmagan en Ronon Dex in staat het schild van de stad aan te passen met een anti-replicator golf, waardoor alle Asurans in één keer vernietigd werden. Het team nam contact op met Kolonel Steven Caldwell, die hun identiteit in twijfel trok. Na een aantal sarcastische opmerkingen en wat aandringen geloofde Caldwell hen, en stuurde hij een team mariniers om hun verhaal na te lopen. Toen hij terugkeerde op Aarde raadde hij aan Weir het bevel weer te laten voren over Atlantis. Stargate Atlantis, The Return, Deel 1, The Return, Deel 2 2007 O'Neill werd erbij gehaald toen Daniel Jackson een Prior bleek te zijn. Na een verhitte discussie gaf hij SG-1 toestemming een Ori oorlogsschip te veroveren en de incomplete Sangraal naar het Alteran sterrenstelsel te sturen om de Ori uit te schakelen. Nadat Teal'c Daniel ondervraagd had geloofde O'Neill zijn verhaal. Daniel nam echter de controle van de Odyssey ''over en liet O'Neill hem naar de Supergate vliegen als deel van zijn plan. Hij had iemand nodig om de Odyssey'' 'te besturen nadat hij het schip verliet, en iemand met de authoriteit om orders te geven. Daarom koos hij O'Neill, de enige persoon die hij kon vertrouwen. O'Neill gaf de Daedalus de opdracht de Stargate die aan de Supergate zat te vernietigen zodat Daniel de Supergate kon gebruiken en het wapen erdoor kon sturen na een kort twijfelmoment. Ondanks dat ze de Sangraal door de Supergate hadden gestuurd kwamen er acht Ori oorlogsschepen de Melkweg in. Stargate SG-1, The Shroud Het werd later duidelijk dat hun acties de Ori fataal waren geworden. Stargate SG-1, Dominion 2008 Na het gevangennemen van de laatste Ba'al kloon was O'Neill aanwezig bij de extractie ceremonie op de Tok'ra thuiswereld met SG-1. De ceremonie was een succes en de laatste Ba'al kloon werd gedood. Vala Mal Doran bleef achter om de gastheer van de kloon bij te staan terwijl de rest van het team met O'Neill ging lunchen. Stargate SG-1, Continuum 2009 Toen de Aarde aangevallen werd door de Super-hive beval O'Neill Sheppard terug te keren naar Aarde om de Ancient stoel te gebruiken. Stargate Atlantis, Enemy at the Gate Enige tijd voor of na deze gebeurtenis werd O'Neill gepromoveerd to Luitenant Generaal. Hij was kort de leider van Atlantis, aangewezen door de Internationaal Toezicht en Adviesraad toen ze overwogen om Atlantis op Aarde te laten blijven. O'Neill wendde zijn gezag aan om de nodige materialen voor reparaties aan de stad geleverd te krijgen zodat ze terug konden keren naar het Pegasus stelsel. Stargate Atlantis, Legacy: Homecoming O'Neill, samen met Dr. Nicholas Rush, recruteerde Eli Wallace voor het Stargate programma. Hij had later een gesprek met Kolonel Samantha Carter over de gebeurtenissen op Icarus nadat de planeet was verwoest. Hij ontdekte pas dat het personeel via de Stargate naar de Destiny was gereisd toen Rush later verslag uitbracht via Bill Lee's lichaam. Stargate Universe, Air, Deel 1, Air, Deel 2 Later bracht Kolonel Everett Young een tweede keer verslag uit in het lichaam van Kolonel David Telford. O'Neill gaf Young de leiding over het schip en gaf hem wat woorden voor goede moed. Stargate Universe, Air, Deel 3 Volgens O'Neill had hij Young de leiding gegeven over de Destiny expeditie voor Telford, maar Young had het de eerste keer afgewezen. Stargate Universe, Earth O'Neill en Daniel Jackson hielpen Young om uit te vinden of David Telford een spion was voor de Lucian Alliantie. Toen dit inderdaad het geval bleek te zijn maakte O'Neill zijn eerste tocht naar de Destiny om te helpen met het verhoor. Stargate Universe, Subversion O'Neill gaf Kolonel Carter het bevel om de Lucian Alliantie's buitenpost aan te vallen. Toen deze aanval faalde gaf hij Young ervan langs omdat hij er niet in was geslaagd de atmosfeer in de Destiny's Stargate kamer los te laten toen de Alliantie het geïnfiltreerd had. Hij zei ook dat als Young het werk niet aankon, hij hem zou vervangen door iemand die dat wel kon. Stargate Universe, Incursion, Deel 1 Alternatieve realiteiten *In een alternatieve realiteit was Jack O'Neill een Brigadier Generaal en de leider van het Stargate programma in 1998. Hij was, net als zijn tegenhanger in onze realiteit, één van de leden van de eerste expeditie naar Abydos. Toen de Goa'uld de Aarde aanvielen stuurde O'Neill een kernkop naar Chulak, waarvan hij het adres had gekregen van Daniel Jackson. Hij geloofde niet dat het de moeite waard was om met de Jaffa te communiceren, wat uiteindelijk zijn dood werd. Hij probeerde Teal'c over te halen Apophis te verraden door beelden van zijn tegenhanger in een andere realiteit te laten zien. De O'Neill in deze realiteit was kouder en meer militair dan zijn tegendeel. Hij was ten tijde van zijn dood verloofd met Samantha Carter, wat aangeeft dat hij al gescheiden was van Sara O'Neill. Stargate SG-1, There But for the Grace of God *In een andere realiteit was Jack O'Neill in 1999 al een jaar getrouwd met Samantha Carter. Hij was omgekomen tijdens de Goa'uld invasie op Aarde, en was vermoord door Teal'c, voor de ogen van Apophis en zijn vrouw. Deze gebeurtenis had een grote invloed op Samantha. Het werd duidelijk dat de O'Neill qua karakter erg op die in onze realiteit leek. Majoor Charles Kawalsky zag O'Neill als een van zijn beste vrienden. Stargate SG-1, Point of View *In een alternatieve realiteit was Jack O'Neill nog de leider van Stargate Command in 2006, en de versie van SG-1 onder zijn bevel bestond uit Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Janet Fraiser en Martouf/Lantash. Zijn wereld werd aangevallen door het Prior virus op het moment dat SG-1 per ongeluk in de verkeerde realiteit eindigde. Stargate SG-1, Ripple Effect *In een andere realiteit, bezocht door Luitenant Kolonel Samantha Carter in 2007, was het Stargate programma publiek gemaakt na Anubis' aanval op Aarde. O'Neill's lot werd nooit duidelijk gemaakt, maar het is goed mogelijk dat hij nooit uit de slaapcapsule in de buitenpost in Antarctica was gehaald. Stargate SG-1, The Road Not Taken Alternatieve tijdlijnen *In een alternatieve tijdlijn was Kolonel Jack O'Neill gepensioneerd, en leefde hij in zijn hut in 2010. Hij kreeg visite van Samantha Carter nadat zij en Janet Fraiser ontdekt hadden dat de Aschen het merendeel van de inwoners van Aarde gesteriliseerd hadden. Samen met Daniel Jackson en Teal'c maakten ze een plan om te voorkomen dat dit zou gebeuren, maar ze wouden hulp van O'Neill. In eerste instantie wou hij niet meedoen, maar hij was uiteindelijk de eerste die probeerde een briefje door de Stargate te sturen. Hij werd echter gedood door het automatische verdedigingssysteem voor hij de Stargate had bereikt. Stargate SG-1, 2010 *In een mogelijke toekomst resulteerde een poging van de Aschen om wraak te nemen op de Tau'ri in een virus dat bijna al het leven op Aarde uitroeide en zich via de Stargate verspreidde. In 2033, Jack O'Neill was het enige overlevende lid van Stargate Command, en had hij een dochter, Jade O'Neill, wiens moeder niet onthuld is. Met de hulp van een Reetou bondgenoot en Ancient teleportatie technieken slaagden Jack en Jade erin terug te reizen in de tijd om de alliantie te voorkomen, waardoor hij ontmoette met een jongere versie van zichzelf en Daniel Jackson. O'Neill en zijn dochter keerden later terug naar hun eigen tijd, bereid om hun lot te accepteren. Stargate SG-1: Relativity *In een alternatieve tijdlijn die per ongeluk werd gecreëerd door SG-1 en waarin het Stargate programma nooit bestond was Jack O'Neill met pensioen en had hij een boot genaamd Homer. In 2005 ging hij met Daniel Jackson en Samantha Carter naar Chulak om Teal'c te recruteren. Ze reisden daarna naar het Egypte van het verleden om de tijdlijn te repareren. Toen hij en Carter alleen in de Puddle Jumper werkten gaf hij toe haar aantrekkelijk te vinden, en uiteindelijk zoenden zij. Zij begonnen later een relatie en kregen een dochter, Ellie O'Neill, vernoemd naar Sam's overleden moeder, Eleanor Carter.Stargate SG-1, Moebius, Deel 1, Moebius, Deel 2, Stargate SG-1: Moebius Squared *In een alternatieve tijdlijn gecreëerd door Ba'al waarin het Stargate programma niet bestond was Jack O'Neill een Kolonel in de luchtmacht van de V.S. en leefde Charlie O'Neill nog in 2008. Voordat de geschiedenis werd veranderd was Jack gedood door de originele Ba'al in diens poging terug te komen op Aarde. Omdat SG-1 door een wormgat reisde toen de tijdlijn veranderd werd werden zij er niet door beïnvloed. Daardoor waren zij in staat de correcte tijdlijn te herstellen, wat leidde tot het feit dat Jack nooit gedood werd.[Continuum Referenties Categorie:Individuen Categorie:Tau'ri Categorie:SG-1 leden de:Jack O'Neill en:Jonathan J. O'Neill es:Jack O'Neill fr:Jack O'Neill it:Jack O'Neill pl:Jack O'Neill